A Supernatural Aussie Christmas
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED As an Aussie I have often wondered about the boys, finding themselves here and on a hunt in Australia, at Christmas time, instead of snow, there's scorching heat and beaches and beach babes Sorry no updates, the sequel has the update WHOOPS!
1. Chapter 1

A Supernatural Aussie Christmas

* * *

Author's note: Yes I know I already have 6 stories currently going simultaneously and another one would just be crazy ... But it just won't get out of my head so I thought that I will get it down, I'm not sure exactly where it is taking me or why but anyway.

As an Aussie, (one of many on here), I got to wondering how the boys would go chasing a good old fashioned Aussie style hunt ... and then throw in our scorching hot summer at Christmas time, instead of snow...

* * *

Disclaimer: Hmm now, if only I could get the boys over here...umm sorry I don't own anything except what comes from my very overactive and fetid imagination. I can just torment the guys, caress the guys, and do whatever else comes to mind but I can't own em.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

LAS ANGELS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

CARGO BAY

WEDNESDAY December 4 2006

Two plain wooden caskets lay on individual gurneys waiting to be placed on the plane destined for Melbourne Australia. The only adornments were two labels on the bottom end of the caskets.

One label read:

Dean Winchester aged 28,

Deceased November 29th 2006.

And the other label read:

Samuel Winchester aged 23,

Deceased November 29th 2006.

The official documentation sat on top of each one, carelessly tossed. Finally two workers came and pushed the gurneys towards the airplane, luggage, crew and passengers already onboard the last two to arrive were the Winchester brothers, deceased.

---------------------------------------------------

A striking young woman, with straight waist length black hair and a pale face waited impatiently in the customs waiting area of Tullamarine Airport, Melbourne Australia, she did not understand why it would take so long for the caskets to be ready for retrieval.

She wanted to organise the burials of her two cousins as soon as she could, after all, she was the only living relative. Her dark eyes, covered by solid black sunglasses flickered from one customs officer to the other, as they patiently explained to her that the caskets had to go through the normal x-ray procedure as all cargo and will be ready for her as soon as possible.

'I do have a funeral director waiting to collect them; they are being paid by the hour.' She hissed then her demeanour changed and she sniffed into a white lace hankie, 'I am sorry it's just when I heard of the boys' deaths ... so tragically and so young, I –I'm just so overwhelmed please forgive me.'

'Ah Miss...Winchester? Yes Miss Winchester please don't apologise, and accept our condolences, we will try to rush the paperwork for you.' One of the officers patted her arm in a fatherly gesture and then disappeared behind the large swinging doors to check on the precious cargo.

Hiding her smirk behind her handkerchief, she sniffed and went back to the large window and watched as planes departed and arrived, such a busy place shame that the boys won't be able to see this. Sneaking a glance at her watch she checked the time, they were going to cut the timing fine but it should still be alright.

'Ah Miss Winchester.' A man's voice startled her out of her reverie, spinning around she glared at the bespectacled man, 'ah yes your funeral director has collected the caskets, if you could just come with me to sign the paperwork then you will be able to leave with them.'

Two young men lay unmoving on the cold, sterile tables, naked and covered with only light cotton sheets; they looked angelic in their death-like state.

'Well?' she demanded staring at the shorter, rotund man, 'why haven't they come too yet?'

'I – I'm sorry Miss Hargraves but this takes time, the drugs they were administered must be able to pass through their systems before they wake.'

'Don't find excuses, Joseph I want answers, I want to know why they are not awake and now.' Annette Hargraves seethed at the man; she had to get things moving as fast as possible. 'I want them awake now.'

'Honestly Miss Hargraves, I can only do what I can, the rest is up to them.' He shrugged over at the two bodies, 'when they wake is up to them.'

'I don't care I want them awake.' Her hand whipped up and connected with his face before he could blink, 'they are of no value to me dead.'

'But isn't that what this is all about? I mean for all intents and purposes they are.'

'No they are not.' She said emphasising each word by poking his chest with a finger, 'now bring them out of it, I don't care what you do but bring them out of it.'

Just then, almost on cue one of young men's hands started to twitch, 'what is happening Joseph?'

'I – I think he is starting to come too.'

'What about the other one?'

'He will come around soon; it depends on their individual metabolisms.'

Hissing at him she stalked over to the tables and stared down at the twitching fingers, suddenly the hand reached out and gripped her wrist in a tight grasp making her jump with fright. The eyes shot open and stared around in confused horror before closing again, as he started to cough and breath, with long wheezing gasps. Air forced itself back into his still lungs. She tried to pry his fingers off her wrist when his eyes snapped open again and he started to gag, retching violently as convulsions started.

'Do something.' She snarled at the frightened little man frozen where he stood.

_'Where am I?'_ the thought coursed through his mind, _'I died? Didn't I?' _He felt the panic rise in him, as he fought to control the jerking spasms and his erratic breathing, he could hear his own heart beat thudding back to life, stifling out any other sound.

Panicked he gripped her wrist tighter and pulled her down towards him, 'who are you and where am I?' He rasped his voice barely audible and had to be forced through his tortured throat.

'Calm down and relax, you're just coming back from the dead.' She smiled coldly her attention momentarily taken when the other young man also started to convulse as life flooded back through his frozen body.

'Are they going to be alright?' she asked turning her head to face Joseph, 'are there any side-effects?'

'Bit late to be asking that now Miss Hargraves.' Joseph spat out as he mobilised himself and went to check on his two patients.

An hour later, lying in more like a hospital room with heart monitors attached to their bare chests and IV tubes running into cannulas in their arms the two young Winchester men recovered from death like states slowly but surely. 'Hey Sammy you awake?'

'Dean? I ah...shit Dean my head hurts.'

'Tell me about it, I feel like I have been on an all week bender,' Dean moaned not wanting to open his eyes, 'man if this is dying I want to live I tell ya.'

'Dude where are we?' Sam asked chancing the risk to open his eyes, wincing at the brightness he tried to shield his eyes but found his wrists were trapped in soft fleecy cuffs. 'Ah Dean you restrained too?'

'What?' Dean slitted his eyes open and tried to lift his right hand to his face, 'yeah I think so, dude this is fucked.'

'No kidding, do you remember?'

'Two chicks, a bar, drinks, dancing and then...'

'Damn there was something about them.'

'Aussies, they were Aussies, said they were touring the US and...'

'They must have doped us Dean.' Sam dropped his aching head back onto the pillows and closed his eyes again, 'man I feel like...shit gonna hurl.' Sam cried out as he started to retch.

'Fuck, hey help...anyone help!' Dean yelled wanting to help Sam but instead, he laid there and helplessly listened to his kid brother throwing his guts up; the kid did have such a sensitive stomach.

'G'day boys how's ya going?' a chirpy young woman came in smiling, 'did one of you call...oh no.' she stopped when she saw Sam violently vomiting over himself. 'Easy does it there,' she said undoing the restraint on his right wrist she managed to role him over onto his side until he finished purging his stomach. Breathlessly he lay there, trying to calm down his breathing as the young woman rubbed slow, gentle circles on his back, 'there we go mate, feeling better?'

'Who...where are we? Who are you?' Sam gasped out, spitting the last of the vile tasting bile out, 'water?'

'Firstly matey I think that I should clean you up a bit,' she said as she moved around Sam's bed and undid his other restraint, 'don't think that you need these either.'

'Ah other brother here?' Dean called over rattling the metal sides of his beds with his restrained cuffs, 'I wouldn't mind being let lose either.'

'One at a time mate, one at a time,' she grinned looking at him over her shoulder, 'first I think that I should get Sam here cleaned up.'

'How do you know who we are? Who are you?'

'Name's Kylie Bannerman and I know all about the two Winchester brothers, hell I helped find you guys.'

Dean turned his head as far as he could and stared at the young woman, 'you, you were at the bar...'

'No shit Sherlock.' Kylie grinned as she finished helping Sam into a clean T-shirt before easing him up, 'wow they do grow you big in the states don't they.' She quipped as she bore most of his weight as she levered him into a comfortable chair, 'now do you need a dish just in case you wanna hurl again?'

Sam shook his head slowly, sighing he rested his head back against the chair's headrest suddenly exhausted. Humming to herself Kylie quickly and efficiently changed his bed, removing the soiled sheets from the room before she helped him back into bed. 'Now you two rest, we need you back to your gorgeous selves as soon as possible.'

'Who are you?' Dean asked as Kylie turned her attention to him, undoing his restraints, then puffed his pillows, and straightened his sheets.

'All in good time Lovey all in good time.' She grinned, 'now if the two of you will be alright for a minny I'll just go and wash out Sam's sheets.' Kylie winked at Dean, 'see ya later Lover.'

'Sam you okay?' Dean asked throwing his sheets and blankets off and carefully inched his feet over the edge of the bed, 'man I feel like my legs are made of jello.'

'I ah feel so strange Dean.' Sam winced and brought his knees up to his chest as he curled on his side facing Dean, 'stomach hurts so much.'

'Hang in there dude we're gonna find out what the fuck is going on before you know it.'

'Dean isn't it supposed to be December?'

'Yeah why?'

'How come there's air conditioning on? It feels chilly but look outside there's blue sky and sunshine.'

'Yeah and did you check that chick Kylie out? I mean she was wearing the smallest T-shirt I have ever seen and shorts? In December?'

'Where exactly are we Dean?'

'Melbourne Australia, it is good to see you two finally awake and almost up.' A striking woman strode in, she wore a short pencil straight skirt of pearl grey and a matching stylish blouse, her straight black hair hung down her back in a sleek moving curtain. 'My name is Annette Hargraves, welcome to Australia, Sam and Dean Winchester.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Supernatural Aussie Christmas

Disclaimer: Hmm now if only I could get the boys over here...umm sorry I don't own anything except what comes from my very overactive and fetid imagination. I can just torment the guys, caress the guys and do whatever else comes to mind but I can't own em.

* * *

**I****mportant Author's Note**: I am using an actual cemetery here in Australia for the basis of the supernatural part of this story. It is called Pennyweight Flat Cemetery, a tiny place here in central Victoria where a lot of the first gold rush families are buried, most of them are children. Often in unmarked graves or just tiny mounds of earth. It is a very sad and eerie place to visit. One tiny grave has an actual tree growing around it, the grave is intact, and the tree has formed itself around the unmarked baby's grave. Most of the children died in tragic accidents drowning being the most common cause. I am using as well, another Australian myth - the lost bush babes, children who wandered into the bush and never seen again, so I have decided to merge the two real things and create my own little legend.

Hopefully this will make more sense as the story unfolds...thanks to those who have contacted me about setting a hunt here in Australia and I hope that the more I introduce the guys to an Aussie Christmas and haunting bush style more people will open up to the idea of the boys being out of America.

So enough of the ramblings and on with the next chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 2

'Excuse me?' Dean spat out incredulously staring at the woman, 'what do you mean Australia?'

'I am sorry for how I brought the two of you here but believe me if there was another way I would have, time is of the essence and it by-passed a lot of awkward questions.'

'Australia?' Dean said again it still felt so foreign to his ears, 'exactly how did you get us here?'

'Ah before I answer your questions please let me ask just how the two of you are? Any side-effects?'

'Sam isn't doing too good.' Dean admitted begrudgingly, 'can you give him something for the pain.'

'No, no Dean I'm...fine.' Sam ground out between pants; he clutched his stomach and brought his knees up trying to ease the strain on his abdominal muscles. 'Just got cramps.'

'Sam can you lie straight for me, let me feel your stomach please.' Annette asked smiling sweetly at the young man, trying not to show her concern over his flushed and sweat face, the tight lines of pain around his eyes and the obvious breathing distress.

'Who are you?' Sam asked suspiciously and refusing to expose his stomach or any other part to her.

'Oh I am sorry didn't I mention to you that I am a doctor?' Annette asked glancing over to Dean, 'I am qualified to ensure your health and safety here in Australia.'

'Dude listen to her, for now okay.' Dean called over to Sam, 'but Lady you do anything, anything at all that makes him sicker or – whatever – and I will take you down no matter which country we're in.'

'I understand Dean honestly; I just want to check Sam's stomach to see if there is any other cause to his cramps.' Annette pulled a pair of latex gloves out of her pocket and slipped her long, tapered fingers into them.

Reluctantly Sam extended his legs, wincing with the effort as the movement pulled on his already mutinous stomach. Annette smiled down at him again and then gently probed his stomach, pressing in as gently as she could and watching his face in order to gauge just how much pain he was in.

'So what's the verdict Doc? He gonna croak it or what?' Dean called trying to sound light-hearted for Sam's sake.

'Dean your brother is going to be fine; Sam, I'll give you a mild muscle relaxant to help ease the cramps and also something to help with the vomiting and nausea. It is a reaction to the drugs still in your system and it will pass.'

'How come then Dean's so damned chipper and healthy?' Sam demanded feeling miserable and tired.

'Sigh the curse of being the eldest and best looking,' Dean chuckled, 'I got the lion's share of strong genes, and you got the leftovers.'

'Yuck it up Dean just yuck it up and I swear I am going to puke all over the impala when we get home.'

'Dude that is beyond gross and leave my baby outta this,' Dean said and then stopped himself and stared up at the strange lady with them, 'speaking of which where is my car?'

'I have it in very safe storage with a man I believe you know...he has a scrap yard as well as hunts...I think his name is Bobby...'

'Bobby? Are you telling me that you know Bobby?' Dean yelled his temper starting to rise with the cryptic answers to his questions.

'No, not personally, however, I do know of him and I made arrangements for the car to be taken directly to him with instructions for nothing to be disturbed in it, in fact it is to stay locked in the container until your return.' Annette went over to Dean and dropped a key onto his hand, 'that's for the lock on the container; all of your belongings are in there safe.' She smiled down at him satisfied that the brothers would recover nicely, 'I did have your father's journal, and the laptop transferred with your...so-called bodies.' She added, 'well I'm going to go and write up the drugs for Sam's IV, you guys try and get some rest okay.'

'Hey Doc?' Sam called over to her, 'why? I mean why did you do all of this just to bring us here?'

'Rest Sam please, give it another day and if both of you are fit enough I will explain everything to yo and why I have brought you here. For now just remember you are both very safe here, no one knows of your existence except Kylie, myself and a friend of mine Joseph who helped me bring you here.'

'Which is why?' Sam pressed the issue.

'As I said I will explain everything to you tomorrow, just for now relax, rest and enjoy the summer sunshine.'

'Not an answer Lady.' Dean growled still unwilling to trust the female doctor.

Annette sighed, and took in the determined looks on both of their faces, 'I can see that both of you take after you father, you were recommended to me to help in a hunt of a very delicate nature.'

'Why the ruse then?'

'As I have said Dean I will explain everything when you have rested, suffice it to say it is about a cemetery that dates back to the gold rush days and missing children.' Annette said her eyes reflecting something that was almost pure grief for a brief second and then she smiled brightly, 'till then guys, if you need anything just hit the button and Kylie will help you.'

'Thanks Doctor.' Sam smiled wanly, but it didn't reach his eyes, he felt so awkward, so sore and had an uneasy feeling about what she just said. 'Dean?'

'You heard the Doc Sam you should be resting,' Dean said his voice muffled slightly.

'Dean what are you doing?'

'Sh just rest and I'll be back in a minute.' Dean grinned when he turned around and faced Sam, 'I just wanna take a quick look at where we are, just what kind of hospital we're in.'

'Dean...' Sam called after his older brother but he spoke to a shut door, 'dammit Dean.' Sam muttered struggling to sit up, he still felt dizzy and nauseous, and it took a few seconds for him just to sit on the edge of his bed.

Breathing heavily, he leaned on the IV stand and slowly slid off the bed, finally putting weight on his boneless legs. Taking a tentative step forward Sam swayed drunkenly but stayed upright. Sweat shone on his face and ran down his neck in rivulets with the exertion. Just as he took another step his knees buckled under him and he collapsed with images of emanciated children, dressed in rags and standing in a bush setting all calling for his help, their voices ringing in their ears with unconsciousness taking over before he hit the floor, landing facedown the IV stand clattering on the tile floor next to him.

-----------------------------------------------

Dean shut the door quietly and stared around in surprise, expecting to see a sterile hospital wing with a nurse's station and the smell of antiseptic permeating the air. Instead, he found himself standing in a small foyer, a reception desk to his left and three closed doors to his right. The walls painted in pale peach gave a warm feeling and the air smelled slightly of roses. 'What the?' he muttered, cautiously he went to the closest door and opened it slightly finding a stylishly set out bathroom, hearing a voice he slipped inside and waited for Kylie to walk passed on her way to the reception area, talking into a cordless phone. Exhaling slowly, Dean slipped out of the bathroom and continued his recon of the building. The next door opened into an examination room, complete with locked drug cabinets, a metal exam table and overhead light, a desk under the window was laden with files and a computer station. Closing the door behind him, he quickly covered the short space to the last door, where he found another room like the one he was in with Sam.

Listening at the door, Dean waited to make sure that there was no sounds from anyone before he slipped out of the room and went back to the room he shared with his brother.

'Hey Sammy it look like we're in some sort of doctor's...Sammy?' Dean cried out when he saw Sam's bed empty and two large feet sprawled on the floor on the other side of the bed. 'dammit Sam what were you doing?' he growled as he slid around the bed end and found his brother's unconscious form on the floor.

Gently rolling Sam onto his back Dean checked his airways and pulse before cradling him close to his chest, panic rising in Dean's chest tightening around his heart. 'Help, I need help in here!' he yelled loudly, 'dammit I need help now.'

'What? What is it?' Kylie ran in ready to yell at Dean for wasting her time when she saw him on the floor, cradling his brother close to him, a grief-stricken look on his face, 'what happened?'

'He tried to get out of bed...but I can't wake him up.' Dean said hating the needy sound of his voice, 'what's wrong with him, the doc said that he'll be fine.'

'Dunno but how's about we get him back in bed and I'll page the Doc.' Kylie said trying to remain calm, when she saw the flash of anger across his handsome face, making a mental note of his reaction, Kylie tried to look composed and in charge of the situation.

Hitting the a button on the small black box hanging from her belt, Kylie fussed around Sam's bed, making sure that his IV cannula was fine and then she covered him with a blanket, before wiping his face with a soft cloth. Dean sat perched on the edge of his bed watching her actions like a hawk watches its prey.

'So what's wrong with him? Why hasn't he woken up if he just fainted?'

'The Doctor will be here very soon Dean, please just be patient.'

'If anything happens to my brother I promise I will...'

'What happened here?' Annette asked as she rushed in, quickly taking in Dean's pale and drawn features and anger filled eyes before she looked at Sam lying unconscious in his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat and a grey look to his skin.

'Sam tried to get up and he collapsed,' Dean answered tersely, 'I thought you said he was going to be fine.' He added accusingly.

'I-I'm not sure Dean he should be well and truly feeling better,' the Doctor mused deliberately ignoring the loaded tone Dean used. 'Kylie did you ... Kylie did you follow my orders and come back in to administer the drugs to Sam?'

'I am sorry Doctor, I was getting here, but the phone was ringing and, and I got busy...'

'That is no excuse, damn Kylie I told you before that Sam and Dean are more important than anything else, including that phone.'

'Yes Doctor,' Kylie replied looking down at Sam's hand unable to meet the doctor's angry stare, 'he's fingers are twitching.'

'What?'

'His fingers are twitching...'

'Sam, Sam can you hear me?' Annette bent over him slightly and checked his pupil reactions, 'come on Sam that's it, time to wake up.'

'Dean!' Sam yelled pushing at the strange face hovering over him, 'Dean?'

'Here dude, I'm right here.' Dean said immediately appearing at Sam's side, 'it's okay, you fainted you chick.'

'I'm no chick...where were you?'

'Ah bathroom dude I went to the bathroom.'

Sam blinked at Sam and then squinted up at Annette who still hovered too close for comfort for either brother, 'I'm okay Doc, just tired.'

'Well I'm not so sure maybe we should arrange a CT scan or an MRI just to make sure we haven't missed anything.'

'No, no thanks Doc honestly, I am feeling better I just stood up too quickly and got dizzy.' Sam said with a small smile, 'just want to have a sleep now okay?'

'Okay, I'm going to go and get the medications that Kylie was supposed to have administered earlier; I will be back in a moment.' Annette said and then spinning on her heels, she stalked out of the room with Kylie hot on her heels.

'Okay, hate to be Kylie right about now.' Dean grinned, then he sobered, and stared down at Sam, 'you gave me a helluva fright you know that.'

'What do you think you were doing Dean?' Sam snapped, 'disappearing like that.'

'Just checked out where we are, and Dude this sure aint Kansas, and this sure aint a hospital.' Dean said trying to sound light-hearted but failed miserably. 'So how are you Sammy?'

'I'm okay I guess, I got up too quickly and ... I ah had a vision.' Sam whispered.

'Shining type vision?'

'Yeah, but it was weird.'

'Hang on I thought that your visions were always linked to the yellow eyed demon.'

'Yeah they are, but this was different,' Sam replied quietly, 'Dean I could see all of these kids, from babies right through to about fifteen or so, wearing rags, all dirty, they stood amongst trees and ...and they were all dead.'

'Dead kids?'

'Yeah, and it wasn't in a place that I have ever seen before.'

'What?'

'Well, it was very dry, and lots of eucalyptus trees I think...and it was so hot.'

'Dead kids, dry and hot area okay... I think that this Doc owes us a big explanation.'

'About that Dean, what or who do you think she is. I mean she claims to know Dad but he never, ever mentioned knowing an Australian woman. And she knows all about us, I mean everything possible she seems to know right down to Bobby.'

'I know Dude that's been bothering me too.' Dean ran his hand through his hair wearily, smothering a yawn, 'damn I am tired though.'

'I guess we're still on US time.' Sam offered.

'Australia – Sam we're in Australia!' Dean exclaimed as though the realisation had just hit him, 'beaches, babes, beach babes, and sunshine...no snow.'

'Australian summer,' Sam nodded sleepily, 'I can hear the Doctor coming back.'

As they listened they could hear Annette continue to berate Kylie as they came back armed with medications and new IV bags for Sam.

'Australia Dude.' Dean sighed as he laid back against his pillows, suddenly feeling very tired, unable to keep his eyes open any longer; he fell asleep almost instantly. Softly snoring while Annette and Kylie replaced the bag on Sam's IV and injected a series of drugs into the port. Sam blinked owlishly up at the two women before he too succumbed to the extreme tiredness flooding through his body, he felt the icy fingers of the new IV fluids and drugs tracking through his veins as his eyes closed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Supernatural Aussie Christmas

Disclaimer: Hmm now if only I could get the boys over here...umm sorry I don't own anything except what comes from my very overactive and fetid imagination. I can just torment the guys, caress the guys and do whatever else comes to mind but I can't own em.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Dean opened his eyes and glared at the smiling face of his supposedly ill brother hovering too close for comfort. 'Dude personal space please.' He said swiping at Sam's cheek gently.

'Dean you were having some sorta dream dude,' Sam whispered a look of relief added to the smile on his face and the bright twinkling in his sea-green eyes, 'I had trouble waking you up.'

'Me? You sure it wasn't you – you chick?'

'Nope it was you and you were calling out a name ... Molly, dude who's Molly?'

'Dunno what you are talking about Sammy, so how you feeling?'

'Fine, whatever the Doc gave me last night worked, all the cramps are gone, and she said that my temp is back to normal as well.' Sam grinned as he made his way back to his own bed, IV pole in tow, Dean did notice however, that he still moved slowly and slightly stiffly, _'fine my ass Sammy,'_ he thought but remained silent not wanting to get Sam upset and sick again by arguing a small issue.

'So I was calling out the name Molly?' Dean mused, 'damn and I can't remember the dream ... did I sound ah?'

'You thrashed about the bed and called her name out twice, that's it dude, if it was one of your 'wet' dreams then ...'

'Dude please, bit of decorum I don't have 'wet' dreams I have 'hot wet' dreams!'

'Well good morning guys good to see you both awake and obviously looking a lot better.' Annette smiled as she strode into the room, dressed in a pair of cream coloured tailored cotton trousers and a pink over-shirt in the same light cotton. She looked fresh and very summery and made the guys feel more out of place.

'Doc, so what's going on?' Dean mumbled frowning at the woman; she looked too damned neat and put together for this hour of the morning.

'How are you doing Dean? Did you sleep well?' Annette gave him a bright smile, 'you're looking a lot better than last night.'

'Fine thanks Doc, but you know that so why don't you cut the crap and tell us what's going on?'

Annette's bright smile faltered for a second before she patted Dean's arm, 'I'll just give Sam a quick examination, and then we'll have a chat.' Before Dean could answer she turned away from him and continued over to Sam's bed, where he lay on top of the covers, but reclining back on the pile of pillows behind him.

'So Doc how longs he got?' Dean quipped still annoyed at being fobbed off like that.

'Longer than you dude if you keep it up,' Sam shot back before giving the doctor a bright dimple filled smile. 'I'm feeling a lot better thanks.'

'That's good to hear, mind if I take a quick look at you?' Annette asked as she pulled her latex gloves out.

'If you have to,' Sam sighed his smile disappearing, 'I am better though,' he added petulantly.

Annette gently probed Sam's abdomen, watching his face again for signs of pain or any discomfort, 'hmm,' She made the small sound matching her frown, then she looked into his eyes using a small penlight to gauge his pupil reactions making the same hmm sound again. Then she took the electronic thermometer and slid it into his ear, waited for the beep and made that hmm sound again when she read the results.

Dean watched the woman moving around Sam's bed, poking and prodding him but not saying anything other than hmm. His frustration and annoyance at the female doctor started to boil over and it took everything in him not to jump out of his bed and put himself between the doctor and patient until she told them what the hmms mean.

'So Doc what's the verdict?' He finally asked breaking his self-imposed silence.

'I just want to do a few blood tests but Sam's fine; he'll be as good as new in a few days.'

'So what's with the blood tests?' Dean demanded sounding more like a frantic father than brother, 'what are you doing to Sammy?'

'Dean, I'm fine honestly,' Sam protested but he had his own seed of doubt and worry starting to grow deep in his gut. 'I am fine aren't I Doctor?'

'You still have a little tenderness around your abdomen, probably the last lingering effects of the drugs we gave you, and you still have a low-grade fever, I just want to make sure that you don't have any infections or anything that I may have missed earlier that's all.'

'What's his temperature Doc?' Dean demanded, 'you said that he's going to be fine.'

'his temperature is 38.5 Celsius.'

'Which is?'

"Approximately 101.3 Fahrenheit.'

'So what now?' Dean asked his temper simmering slightly.

'Broad spectrum antibiotics just to be safe, flushed through his IV will be quicker and much easier to monitor, don't worry Sam it is just the residual effects of your reaction to the drugs.'

'Anything else you want to do to him Doc? I mean any little slash and cut while you're at it?'

'Dean!' Sam snapped annoyed at Dean's attitude, 'I'm going to be fine.'

'Yeah well I'm having a hard time believing that Sam, after all we have no idea why we're here or who she is for that matter.'

'If you let me go and order the tests for Sam and prepare the antibiotic flush then I will come back and talk to you and answer all of your questions.'

'Fine, fine whatever,' Dean dismissed Annette as he reclined back onto his own pillows suddenly very tired. 'Wake me when you're ready to talk Doc.'

Sam winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, of all the times he didn't need a vision to come on, this was one of them. Gasping audibly he sat up in his bed and gripped his bursting head in both hands, his eyes squeezed shut.

A strangled cry coming from the other bed woke Dean and he sat up immediately awake, when he looked across at Sam recognising the signs immediately, 'Sam, Sam can you hear me?' He asked running across the short distance between their beds, he sat on the edge of Sam's and held his shoulders protectively anchoring Sam to him and the bed.

_'Help us Sam, please help us,' a little girl begged him placing a tiny hand in his larger one, 'you're the only one who can help us.'_

_'Who are you?' Sam asked gently, 'where are you from?'_

_'He's coming Sam please help us.' The little girl whimpered and stared around wildly, 'he's coming I have to go.'_

_'Wait, let me help you.' Sam called out but she was gone leaving him alone, in the dry arid bush and scrub, 'where did you go?'_

_'Welcome to Australia Samuel, I have been waiting for you.'_

Sam's eyes snapped open and he clutched at Dean frantically as he tried to calm himself down, swallowing deeply he forced himself not start gagging or hurling that would be so uncool especially if the doctor came in, he wanted to get out of the hospital not have to have more tests.

'What was it Sam? What did you see?' Dean asked cupping Sam's chin in his free hand.

'Ah, a little girl one of the one's from my earlier vision she was begging me to help said that he was after them. Then she disappeared and, and I heard a voice.'

'What voice?'

Sam looked up and met Dean's gaze with his own, 'he said that he has been waiting for me and welcome to Australia, Dean I knew that voice.'

'Who was it do you know?'

'Sam are you alright?' Kylie asked walking into the room carrying a fresh IV bag, 'do you need the doctor?'

'No, I'm fine just a bit of a bad dream.' Sam stammered blushing furiously, 'I get em sometimes.'

'Really? So do I especially when I'm stressed.'

'Where's the doctor?'

'Oh she told me to let you know that she's been held up with a late appointment and that she will be back as soon as she can make it.' Kylie explained as she replaced the nearly empty bag with the fresh one before injecting the antibiotics into the port, 'this will make you feel better Sam I promise.'

Sam looked up at Kylie with a small frown forming on his expressive face; he could have sworn he saw something flash in her eyes. 'What is in that?'

'Just the antibiotics the Doctor prescribed for you, and saline to help keep your fluids up so you don't dehydrate.' Kylie explained as she finished fiddling with the drip, 'that should kick in fairly quickly.'

Sam felt the icy cold rush as the new fluids hit his system, he flinched slightly but remained silent, 'thanks Kylie,' he muttered leaning back on his pillows, 'I'm tired though.'

'Have a good rest Sam, Dean I'll be back later,' Kylie said as she breezed out of the room again, a waft of cheap perfume in her wake.

Sam opened his eyes when he thought it was safe and pulled himself up to a sitting position, 'I don't trust her Dean,' he said without hesitation.

'What's up Sam?' Dean slid off his bed and went to perch himself on the edge of Sam's, 'you okay?'

'Yeah I guess, dunno Dean I just ... ah maybe it's nothing.'

'But when you get these feelings they're rarely wrong,' Dean finally admitted to something he hadn't want to for so long.

'I suppose but Dean this is too weird, why am I having visions in another country? If they are connected to the yellow-eyed bastard, does that mean he's global?'

'That I really don't want to know but I have a feeling that our charming doctor and suspicious little nurse know a lot more than what they are saying.'

'So what do we do?'

'Get you well enough to get outta here and follow your vision.' Dean said with a sense of finality in his voice.

'Sounds like good advice Dean, perhaps you should tell me about Sam's vision.' Annette said from the doorway.

'Since when do you eavesdrop on your patients' conversations?' Dean snapped standing up he blocked her view of Sam.

'I think it is time we talk.' Annette said closing the door behind her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Supernatural Aussie Christmas

Disclaimer: Hmm now if only I could get the boys over here...umm sorry I don't own anything except what comes from my very overactive and fetid imagination. I can just torment the guys, caress the guys and do whatever else comes to mind but I can't own em.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Dean sat in the chair next to Sam's bed and watched his brother sleep, a habit he had fallen into when they were only children, and then again, recently especially after Sam's nightmares and visions took a very different turn.

Frustrated at not being able to help Sam and for the lack of detail from their oh very suspicious doctor and nurse, Dean felt like he was ready to burst unless he found an outlet. Sighing heavily he resumed his vigil at Sam's bedside, the young man sleeping for now twelve hours straight, which for Sam is a minor miracle as he doesn't sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time.

'So Sammy, you just gonna sleep through our stay here in Australia?' Dean asked aloud watching Sam's face for any signs of recognition of his voice or of his waking up anytime soon. 'Geeze I dunno Sam, here we are, in a country that is surrounded by beaches and beaches mean babes in bikinis, think about Sammy, Aussie chicks in bikinis needing someone to rub suntan lotion into them.'

Dean rubbed his face wearily and cast a glance over at the door waiting for their spooky-assed doctor or nurse to barge in, 'dunno Sam ... but your falling asleep when the doctor wanted to tell us what is going ... just a bit inconvenient wasn't it.'

----------------------

_Sam held the little girl's hand and squatted down until he could look at her face clearly, she was a very pretty young girl, with pale blue eyes and blond hair in a thick plait down her back, she wore a grimy dress that went down to her ankles and an overall-apron, stained and ripped. But she held her head high and had a proud stance to the way she stood; on her feet were thick heavy lace up boots. Behind her hid, a small boy wearing old-fashioned shorts down to his knees and suspenders over a simple smock top, his freckled face drawn and pinched, with wide pale blue eyes and blond curls framing his face he clutched an old stuffed teddy bear with one eye missing and stuffing bursting from a seam._

_'Hey I'm not going to hurt you,' Sam said softly his gaze moving from one child to the other, 'you came to me before with the other children.'_

_'Can you help us?' the little girl asked with a lilting Irish accent, 'we's lost.'_

_'I hope so ah how many children are there here?'_

_'Dunno lots,' the girl shrugged dismissively, 'what's yer name?'_

_'Sam what's yours?'_

_'Eileen, tis me brother Padraic,' Eileen indicated the little boy behind her._

_'How old are you Eileen?'_

_'Me? Um as far as ... I be ten and me brother he be five, but we don't get any older now.'_

_'How long have you been here?'_

_'Ah now that be a hard question to answer Mister Sam, we be not sure how long but seen lots of summers since we...'_

_'Eileen do you know what year this is?' Sam asked frowning at her disjointed answers._

_'Well let's see, ah we's come 'ere on a big boat with me Ma in July 1851 an then we's walked an' Ma took up agin with Pa who had a hole already, an' that was 1852.' Eileen recanted their short-lived lives on the goldfields to Sam, with a matter-of-fact tone to her voice, 'Um there was, Samuel, Keith, Shawn, Padraic, Lizzy and meself with Ma an' she had baby Colleen after we got 'ere.' Eileen's head dropped as she spoke, 'then the sickness came an' baby Colleen died just a week afta her birdday an' then Lizzy and Keith they both got it an' died.'_

_'I am sorry Eileen,' Sam said his own voice thick with emotions._

_'Ah tis alright now, me and Padraic are together agin,' Eileen smiled shyly at Sam, 'ya sees we didna get sick like da others.'_

_'What happened to you Eileen?'_

_'A bad man he took us into the bush,' Eileen said her voice barely above a whisper, 'he did bad things to us an' others.'_

_'And you have been here ever since?'_

_'Uhhuh ... we need someone ta take us back to Ma and Pa, we's so tired Mister Sam.'_

_'Hey it's just Sam, so how can I help you to go to your parents?'_

_'Ah quick begone with ya Sam, he's comin'' Eileen exclaimed staring over Sam's shoulder, 'please if he finds ya he'll keep ya here too.'_

_'Eileen I can help.' Sam said glancing over his shoulder to wear the young girl stared._

_'Not now Sam, please begone with ya,' Eileen said as she disappeared taking Padraic with her._

_Sam stood slowly turning as he did to face a shadowed man standing on the edge of the bushland. 'Who are you?' Sam asked, swallowing nervously._

_'Oh Sam I am wounded, you don't remember me?' the voice came from the shadow but all Sam could make out was the shape of a man and two glowing yellow eyes._

_'You!' Sam seethed, 'what did you do to these children?'_

_'Ah Sam do you honestly think that you were the first?' the apparition laughed before disappearing before Sam's eyes._

--------------------------

'Sam come on dude enough is enough time to wake up,' Dean said growing even more anxious as the time slipped by, he watched Sam twitch and struggle in his sleep, the tears escaping from tightly closed eyes. Something was happening in his brother's mind.

'Dean?' Sam gasped snapping awake as quickly as he fell asleep to begin with.

'Shit Sam don't scare me like that,' Dean exclaimed sounding flustered, 'Dude what's going on?'

'How long have I been asleep for?'

'Oh only nearly thirteen hours mind telling me what the fuck is going on?'

'Thirteen hours?' Sam shook his head, 'feels like only minutes,' he mumbled.

'What was it Sam? What did you see?' Dean pressed on.

'Umm those kids again, Dean they died in the 1850's during the gold rush,' Sam said with a fevered look about his face, 'some of their siblings died from a sickness but Eileen and her brother Padraic were taken by a stranger into the bush and were killed by him. Dean it was The Demon,' Sam said.

'Excuse me?'

'He spoke, said did I think that I was the first? And then vanished.'

'Whoa Sam this is fucking serious, I mean if the bastard was here during the gold rush just how long has he been hunting – special – kids for and he is global in his efforts?'

'Sounds like it Dude, and I am worried.'

'He's here looking for more?'

'Yeah, but I don't understand why we're here?'

'Yeah I've been thinking about that, especially when it seems that the demon knows you're here.'

'So who do you think the doctor or the nurse?' Sam asked nervously glancing up at the IV bag, he was still attached too.

'Dunno but I have a feeling we need to get outta here sooner rather than later,' Dean said frowning, 'how you feeling Sammy?'

'Fine ... Dean what are you doing?'

'Checking your temperature, I don't believe your fine's Sam,' Dean said feeling his brother's forehead, 'dude you're burning up.'

'Dean we have to get outta here, I'll be fine, actually I think that I'll feel better the further away from here we are.'

'So we ready for a hospital-breakout?'

'More than, can you help me?' Sam asked indicating the IV cannula in his arm, 'my hands are shaky...'

'No probs kiddo,' Dean grinned and gently eased the contraption out of Sam's arm and then put pressure on the small hole and welling blood, 'here put your hand on this while I go find something to wrap it in.'

Ten minutes later, fully dressed the Winchester brothers did what they do best, extricate themselves from tight situations. The heat of the summer afternoon assailed them as soon as they left the building.

'Dude ... damn it's hot,' Sam muttered swaying slightly, 'the glare is the pits.'

Dean glanced around at the surrounding area, 'Sam she said that we were in Melbourne didn't she?'

'Yeah, yeah she did.'

'And Melbourne is a fucking city isn't it?'

'Yeah it is ... a capital city I think,' Sam nodded thoughtfully.

'Then why are there trees and fields around here and no skyscrapers or traffic or anything?' Dean asked.

Sam shielded his eyes from the glare and stared around at the peaceful countryside surrounding them, 'Dean this looks a lot like the place in my vision.'

'Well we can't stand around here gawking forever,' Dean said, 'so let's get moving looks like that there's a main road down this way.'

'Dean, there was a city when we looked out the window,' Sam mused, 'I'm sure of it.'

'Yeah I know so how did Doctor Twinkle-toes and Nurse Hatchet get us here?'

'And why were they the only two we saw the entire time?'

'Okay so we find somewhere to hole up for a couple of days and get our bearings, hunt what you saw in your vision and then ...'

'Dean how are we going to get back to America?' Sam stopped walking and turned to stare down at his brother.

'Dunno, but we'll workout something,' Dean grumbled he had been thinking the exact same thing.

'She brought us here as a pair of corpses, we don't have passports, money or anything not even our fake ID's.'

'At least we have the laptop and Dad's journal.' Dean muttered patting the backpack, 'the rest ... details Sammy, pure details.'

'So we need a car, ID's, money and somewhere to stay and you're calling it just details?' Sam asked incredulously.

'Fuck Sam looks like we've been busted, run,' Dean ordered as he watched the private ambulance approaching them from what appeared to be the wrong side of the road.

The two brothers took off running into the scrub, dodging small bushes and fallen branches they kept each other in sight as they ran. Breathing heavily Sam skidded to a stop and tried to catch his breath but to no avail, bright dots swam in front of his eyes and he could feel the rising nausea, 'keep going Dean, I can't,' he prompted his older brother.

'Not an option Sammy, no way are we getting separated here,' Dean said coming back to where Sam was propped against a tree trunk.

'Not feeling so good Dean, just so damned hot,' Sam panted, 'please no need for both of us to get caught.'

Dean ignored Sam's pitiful pleas as he helped his brother sit down on the ground under as much shade as he could find, he felt Sam's forehead again, and although it was burning hot to touch, it was also clammy and sweat beaded freely along his hairline. 'Dean I – I – I'm so cold.' Sam started shivering, 'wh-wh-what's wrong with-with me?'

'They did something to you back at that so-called hospital Sam, something in those IV's they kept pushing into you.' Dean swore under his breath as the realisation hit him, 'after that nurse fiddled with the meds you had a vision.'

'So you think Kylie is...?'

'Well, well g'day mates fancy meeting the two of you here so far away from the clinic,' Kylie said standing above the brother's she was flanked by two very large looking men with blank black eyes.

'What do you want?' Dean ground out, 'can't you see we're rather busy here.'

'Well Mate it's like this,' Kylie said crouching down in front of Sam staring at him intently, 'we gave Sam a nice Christmas present to keep you boys under control.' She said turning her attention to Dean. 'He'll be fine just as long as he has his ahh medication at the right time, if not...'

'If not what then bitch?'

'If not then his body will start closing down in on itself, fevers and sweats, shortness of breath, gradual failure of his major organs and then heart failure.'

'You fucking bitch!' Dean screamed launching himself at Kylie. Before she could register what was happening Dean had her on her back and was pummeling into her with his fists, not caring that she's a female.

One of the guards went around and grabbed Sam, roughly pulling him up and wrapping an arm around his neck menacingly; the other one, went to Dean and pulled him off Kylie, twisting his arm viciously behind him until Dean could feel the tendons starting to snap.

'One more move and the kid dies first,' the guard whispered in Dean's ear turning him to face the nearly unconscious Sam.

'I am going to kill you,' Dean vowed, 'I am going to kill each and every one of you, starting with the bitch.'

'Get them out of here, back to the clinic.' Kylie ordered wiping blood from her mouth, 'use the restraints.'

'What if this one gives us anymore grief?'

Kylie paused and stared at Dean's fiery green eyes for a second before reaching into her bag; she pulled out two syringes filled with an amber looking fluid. 'Hold his head still,' she ordered. Before Dean could react, Kylie pushed the needle into his neck and emptied the contents into him. Smiling she patted his cheek and then went over to Sam, passing a comforting hand under his flushed cheek Kylie brushed a kiss on his dry lips as she pressed the needle into his neck also. 'Take them; they won't be causing anyone any trouble for a while.' Kylie smirked as she held Sam's face in her cupped hand, 'Happy Christmas Samuel,' she whispered kissing him before returning to stand in front of Dean. A frown on her pretty face as he still managed to glare at her, 'Happy Christmas Dean,' she whispered before striking him viciously across the cheek, her nails clawed to embed themselves and slice his cheek open.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Supernatural Aussie Christmas

Disclaimer: Hmm now if only I could get the boys over here...umm sorry I don't own anything except what comes from my very overactive and fetid imagination. I can just torment the guys, caress the guys and do whatever else comes to mind but I can't own em.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I am off on holidays visiting friends in Sydney, so I am posting when I can. Anyway, hope you all had great new years and an even more Supernaturally great 2007. And that FanFiction gets their act together with the alerts and stuff! LOL

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Sam moaned and tried to sit up but found himself restrained to the bed again, this time not only his wrists but his ankles as well. Straining his neck slightly he focused on the bed next to his. Dean lay with his face towards him, long red welts stood out on his pale cheek, dark circles ringed his eyes, but the colour of his skin that worried Sam the most, he had never seen Dean look so pale. Not since the hospital after the accident and then he was in a coma.

'Dean?' he whispered, his dry throat catching his voice painfully. Swallowing deeply Sam tried again this time he managed to push out Dean's name a little louder.

Dean's eyes opened to slits and he seemed to be looking at Sam but there was no recognition in them. Frustrated Sam dropped his head back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts tumbled over each other as he tried to piece all of the events of the last few weeks in his mind.

They were heading back to the Roadhouse for Christmas, the first one without their dad and Ellen wanted them to stay for the holidays. They had just finished a hunt in California and had gone to raise some cash before hitting the road once again. Dean did what he does best and hustled some guys out of their cash on the pool tables while Sam watched and kept guard for his brother.

Two amazingly cute Australian girls started to chat to Sam while he waited at the bar for another couple of beers, uncomfortable with their apparent attention Sam caught Dean's attention and beckoned him. Within minutes, the brothers were dancing with the girls, then they woke up in Australia, shipped over in a pair of coffins by someone who proclaims to be a doctor.

'Nice to see you awake Sam,' a silky female voice startled Sam out of his reverie and he blinked up at her confused for a moment.

'What's wrong with Dean?' Sam asked his voice filled with frustration and anger, 'why are you doing this?'

'Why did you try and escape yesterday?' The Doctor countered his question.

'I hate hospitals.' Sam shot out refusing to elaborate, 'what did she do to Dean?'

'Who Sam?'

'Kylie what did she do to Dean when they found us, they injected us with some stuff.'

'Injected? No, no Kylie said that she found both of you unconscious at the edge of the clinic grounds, you have to be careful around here Sam there are a lot of old gold mines in this area. You can fall into one without realising it is there.'

'I'll take more care next time I am busy escaping, now answer my question doctor what is wrong with my brother?'

Annette Hargraves stared at her patient for a moment, before turning her attention to the other bed, sighing she went to examine Dean. Not wanting Sam to see the look of worry forming on her face she kept turned away from him.

Pressing the alert button, Annette dropped the head of the bed flat and removed the pillow from under Dean's head. 'Kylie in here now,' she yelled loudly, 'come on Dean don't do this.' Then she undid the restraints from around his wrists and ankles, mentally making a note to question Kylie about the restraints after the crisis was over.

'What's wrong with my brother Doctor?' Sam cried out again pushing against his restraints, 'let me loose!'

'Doctor?' Kylie asked as she ran into the room, 'what is it?'

'Get the resus cart and an intubation tube now!' Annette ordered as she rechecked Dean's blood pressure once again, 'come on Dean you can't do this not here,' She muttered aloud.

'Dean?' Sam cried fearfully, 'let me the fuck up.'

'I'll be right with you Sam,' she said without turning around, 'where are you Kylie?'

Just as the nurse ran into the room pushing the cart filled with tubes and monitors, Dean started to cough, a rough hacking cough that came from deep in his stomach. Placing her arms around his shoulders Annette propped him up and held him while the fit continued. When it finally finished she laid him down again and fitted a nasal cannula on him, helping ease his breathing with the oxygen flush. 'We don't need to intubate him,' she sighed relieved, 'Kylie I want you to tell me the truth what did you inject him with?'

'Nothing Doctor I told you we found them already unconscious.'

'Then how did you get the split lip Kylie and your black eye?' Sam asked breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two women.

'Doctor, I – I told you that I fell and hit my face on the toilet.' Kylie stammered glaring at Sam, 'I don't know what he is talking about.'

'They cornered us, and then while these two guys held us Kylie here injected something into our necks.' Sam spat out, 'it was amber in colour I remember that much.'

'Kylie what is going on?' Annette turned her complete attention to the nurse after she finished making Dean more comfortable. 'I brought you in on the plan because I thought I could trust you, it seems that I was mistaken.'

'You are a fool Doctor Hargraves do you know that,' Kylie hissed her eyes darkening to black orbs, a sneer twisted her pretty face, 'you were useful in bringing the brothers here but now we no longer need you.'

'What are you on about?' Annette asked stepping away from Kylie.

'Doctor, please untie me now.' Sam called out urgently but the doctor didn't hear him, backing away from the demonic nurse she started to panic. 'Doctor Hargraves, Annette untie me now.' Sam called again.

'Sam?' Dean whispered as he opened his eyes and winced, his shaking fingers reaching for the cannula, 'what the fuck is going on?'

'Dean … The Demon …Kylie.' Sam managed to get out before Kylie turned to him, she snarled and flicked her fingers, Sam's back arched as he cried out in agony. The arteries in his neck protruding with the strain. 'Dean, stop her … she's possess…' Sam screamed as his body started to convulse, blood spurted from his nose and ears.

Dean sat up and pulled the cannula from his nose, swaying dizzily he took in the restraints around Sam's wrists and ankles and the fact that his brother was now writhing on his bed, drenched in sweat and blood.

Lurching towards the Doctor, he roughly pushed her out of the way, grabbing an empty syringe from the resus trolley he lunged at the possessed young woman. 'Too little too late Dean my boy,' the demon's voice came from Kylie as she dodged Dean's awkward attack and ran from the room.

'Sam?' Dean blinked making it to Sam's bed just before his knees buckled and he started to collapse. Gripping the side of the bed, he sat down and waited for the dizziness to pass before he checked Sam out. Breathing heavily Sam lay quietly on the bed; his eyes glazed and unfocused, blood streamed from his ears, nose and tears of blood ran down his face. A long wide gash across his stomach oozed and bled out profusely. 'Fuck … Doctor here now Sam's bleeding to death.' He barked the order at the terrified woman, 'now Doctor or his death will be on your hands.'

Annette swallowed and straightened her shoulders, staggering slightly she went to Sam's bed and stood on the opposite side to Dean. Her too wide-eyes focused on Sam's face but didn't show any registering of the situation.

'Now Doctor,' Dean snapped, 'get a grip and save my brother or I swear to God I will send you to hell myself.'

She lifted her head and stared at him unblinking and then she shook herself and started to examine Sam. His temperature shot up again, and now was 40.2 degrees, his blood pressure dropped dramatically and his skin felt cold and clammy. Shock was setting in; turning her attention to the injury she gasped and started to gag.

'Throw up on your own time Doctor and fix my brother,' Dean said forcibly gripping her arm, 'fix him now.'

Nodding her head, she finished her cursory examination and then went to find the instruments she needed.

'Dean?' Sam whispered blinking he stared owlishly up at his older brother, 'Dean you okay?'

'Yeah Dude nothing keeps me down for long,' Dean managed to get out with a slight grin that looked more like a grimace.

'The demon?'

'Next time Dude, for now we gotta get you all fixed up, all your guts hanging out, so not a good look Sammy.'

'Ah yeah, hey some Christmas this turned out to me huh?' Sam tried to laugh but started to choke, coughing up blood.

'Hey Sammy take it easy Dude … Doctor where the freaking hell are you?' Dean yelled frustrated, could it get any worse?

Holding Sam's hand Dean watched the doctor probe Sam's stomach to make sure none of his major organs had been cut before she started to sew him back up. 'He is so lucky,' she muttered aloud.

'Yeah right lotto winner lucky,' Dean snarled, 'He is so freaking lucky!'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Supernatural Aussie Christmas

Disclaimer: Hmm now if only I could get the boys over here...umm sorry I don't own anything except what comes from my very overactive and fetid imagination. I can just torment the guys, caress the guys and do whatever else comes to mind but I can't own em.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Annette sat on the small chair with her head in her hands, she couldn't look up at the brothers and couldn't even begin to understand what was happening, how could things have gone so wrong?

'Hey ah Doc you doing okay over there,' Dean asked limping over to the doctor, 'I mean you look a little green around the gills there.'

'Oh I'm fine, what about you boys?' Annette asked shaking her head slightly, 'Dean you should really still be in bed.'

'Nah I'm fine,' Dean waved her away, 'go check on Sammy please.'

Annette stared at him for a moment longer and then shaking her head she went to see how Sam was. 'His temp is down a little to 39.4 so that's something,' she muttered aloud thinking that Dean would only pester her if she didn't give him a running commentary. 'His stomach wound…Dean his stomach wound is practically gone.' She exclaimed in shock.

'What did you say?' Dean demanded hurrying over to her side he followed her gaze down to Sam's abdomen, the ugly slash that cut him through to his internal organs, the slash had all but disappeared, now only a thin red line remained, even his stitches were gone. 'What kind of stuff do you use here?'

'I – I ah honestly don't understand it,' Annette stepped back and stared at Dean fearfully, 'what is going on Dean? What are the two of you?'

'You tell me Doc you're the one who staged our deaths to bring us half way round the world.' Dean shot back. 'And made us miss out on Christmas.' He added petulantly.

'Dean?' Sam murmured and slitted his eyes open, wincing with the bright light.

'Hey little bro,' Dean grinned, 'you feeling better?'

'Yeah, think so,' Sam pushed himself up in the bed until he was sitting up, he flinched at the pull on his stomach but managed to stay upright. 'What happened?'

'Do you remember anything?'

'Only Kylie … my stomach,' Sam's hand shot to the wound to make sure that it was still there, 'why doesn't it hurt so much now?'

'Well um Dude, it's kinda like this … you're a lot more healed than you should be.' Dean shrugged, completely forgetting the doctor standing just behind him.

'Healed?' Sam stared down at his stomach, running his fingertip along the thin scar, 'wow.'

'Yeah some freaking wow Sammy.'

'The why do I feel so hot and crappy for,' Sam asked staring at the doctor, 'I mean if my wound healed shouldn't I be feeling better?'

'Your temperature is still high, and there is still a chance of infection.' Annette said shaking off her self-imposed stupor, 'but yes you should be feeling better.'

'I don't understand …argh…why I feel so…' Sam winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Dean? Argh Dean …' Sam squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his head back against the pillows as though that would take away his headache.

'Sam…Sammy what do you see? What is it?' Dean asked pushing past the doctor he sat on the edge of the bed and gripped his brother's shoulders, 'I'm right here Sammy.'

'Dean what is going on?' Annette demanded but Dean ignored her and concentrated on Sam.

_Sam sat hunched against the wall, with his knees tight against his chest, he could feel the sobs pulling at him for release, but he swallowed down on them and tried to focus on where he was. He felt strange, smaller, younger and not himself. _

_'Sh Christopher it'll be over soon,' a young girl cooed and wrapped her thin arm around his shaking shoulders, 'Ma or Da will find us, sure they will.'_

_The man's face appeared in front of Sam and he felt himself almost pass out with fear, he stared up at the demonic face and yellow eyes, 'no this is not happening.'_

_'You're one of us…until you accept that, I am going to be with you no matter where you go.' The voice sounded in his head. Rough hands pulled him to his feet and then he felt the burning pain in his neck where the creature bit him, making him feel paralysed, unable to move or breathe. 'You're one of us Sam Winchester, remember that.'_

Sam gasped for air and gripped Dean's arms tightly, 'children…lined up…food for the…food…for…the…demon.' He finally managed to get out between breathes. 'I was…was one…of…them.'

'The kids?' Dean asked his eyes wide with shock.

Sam nodded mutely, refusing to break his hold on Dean, 'the … the … demon ... said … said…'

'What Sam? Okay I need you to calm down and take big breathes, you need to calm your breathing Sam.' Dean said changing his grip to cup his brother's face in his hands.

Forcing himself to calm down, Sam let out a large, heavy sigh and stared up at his brother, 'the demon knew it was me and said that I was one of them. That I had to accept it, and he is always with me.'

'Sammy don't listen to him, he's just trying to scare you.'

'Yeah well … he's doing a great fucking job.' Sam exclaimed unshed tears of frustration shone in his eyes, 'he's never gonna leave me alone Dean, no matter where I am, he's going to find me.'

'Sam that is not going to happen, not on my watch.'

'Dean he's already starting to control my visions.' Sam said before he realised that the doctor was still standing there.

'Visions … you have visions?' Annette stammered backing away from the brothers, 'I don't understand this, all I was told was that the two of you could help me find my daughter's spirit, I – I don't want to know …'

'Look Doc whatever you wanted us for, you're the one who brought us here and you are going to be the one to finish it.' Dean said his voice low and devoid of emotion. 'Whatever you have been told, forget it. We don't channel ghosts we send em back where they belong. We don't contact the dead we don't do anything remotely new age mumbo jumbo. We hunt nasties, evil and then we destroy it, them whatever, that's it Doc nothing else. We can't communicate with your daughter.'

'Dean,' Sam interrupted his brother's tirade, 'Dean ask her, her daughter's name.'

'What?'

'Just do it please,' Sam asked wincing he looked down at his stomach where the wound started to fester, 'Dean?'

'Doctor what was … is … your daughter's name?'

'Elizabeth, Beth for short, Sam are you okay?'

'My, my stomach … hurts again.' Sam paled and closed his eyes, sweat covered his face and upper body.

'What's going on Doc?' Dean asked turning back to Sam.

'I – I'm not sure, but please tell me what's going on.' Annette stammered again as she started to examine the wound.

'Dean, one of the little girls I saw, she stood out from the others and her name was Elizabeth.' Sam said his voice thin and raspy as he fought to stay conscious. 'She's about five years old and, and had long black hair tied back with a red bow.'

'Beth?' Annette took a half step back and stared in horror at Sam, 'you saw my baby?'

'I – I'm sorry Annette, I am so sorry,' Sam said before letting out a hoarse scream and collapsing back onto his pillows unconscious.

'Sorry, what does he mean by sorry,' Annette demanded angrily shaking Sam's limp body, 'talk to me damn it, why is he sorry?'

'Doctor Hargraves, Annette snap out of it,' Dean pulled the distraught woman off his brother and pushed her away. 'So not a time for hysterics Doctor.'

'You know you should listen to him Doc, I could hear you all the way down the hall,' Kylie smirked as she strode into the room, 'my, my poor Sammy he don't look so good.'

'Stay away from him you bitch!' Dean yelled launching himself at her, anticipating his move Kylie sidestepped and gave him a straight arm across his throat, her strength aided by her demon side, with a flick of her fingers Dean flew across the room crashing heavily against the wall. He lay there stunned and gasping for breath through his rapidly swelling throat.

'Kylie what do you think you are doing?' Annette demanded moving to stand between the nurse and her patient. 'You're not going anywhere near him.'

'Want to know what happened to your daughter Doctor Hargraves?' Kylie asked cocking her head to one side she smiled coldly at the other woman. 'Let me tell you a little story, first my name is not Kylie, it is Arra daughter of the Unknown, my mother was a human but my father raised me to fulfil my destiny, as a true warrior of the dark realm. I was placed here specifically to take your daughter as an offering for my father, and then plant it in your mind to bring these two here. Here to a distant place away from familiar places and people, no chance to escape no chance to call for help; completely helpless, like two lost little boys,' Kylie sauntered towards the bed where Sam lay unaware of what was happening around him. 'Just one little suggestion and a way to smuggle them here and the rest was all you. So really if you even think of telling anyone, I am sure conspiracy and kidnapping will not be the only charges against you especially with your own daughter disappearing in suspicious circumstances.'

Sam sat up and stared at Kylie, seeing her for what she really is, he glanced down at Dean, still trying to catch his breath and then back at the two women facing each other.

The air in the room started to drop in temperature, shivering Annette stepped away from Kylie, 'what are you doing?'

'It's not me,' Kylie said shivering as well, 'what did you do Winchester?' she glared at Sam.

'Nothing,' Sam shrugged, 'I didn't have too.'

As the temperature continued to drop small children started to appear lining the walls, varying in ages, sexes and from different eras their attention fixed on Kylie. A large shadowed figure materialised in the centre of the room, looking around at each person before looking around at the ghosts of the children.

'Dean you okay?' Sam called over casting a quick glance in his direction he saw Dean give him a thumbs up and then he started to slowly sit up and manoeuvre himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

'Sam please stay down,' Annette said turning her gaze to him, 'you're bleeding again.'

'I'm the one he wants,' Sam said, 'so here I am, leave them alone and take me you bastard.'

'Sam … no!' Dean cried out struggling to get to his feet.

Sliding off the bed Sam staggered over to where the shadow-man stood staring down at the children, saliva running down its chin. 'I'm right here you bastard come and get me.'

The creature turned and grinned maniacally at Sam, rubbing it's groin area lasciviously, 'I have waited for you Sammy boy.'

'Here I am, so let's get this on with, but first, first you let the others go, including the children's spirits and I will go with you.'

'Do you really think that you are in a position to bargain for anything?' the creature asked taking a shuffling step towards Sam, 'mmm I can taste you already; you are ripe for the picking aren't you.'

'Quit the chatter … do we have a deal or what?' Sam asked shuddering with each step pulling on his stomach wound; he felt the blood dripping down his legs to the floor, leaving a trail of crimson behind him.

'You, you would willingly give yourself up to me boy?' the creature asked shocked, 'why?'

'To save the life of my brother and the life of a new friend,' Sam said shrugging, 'anyway I'm dying so what matter does it make?'

'No, no you cannot be dying,' the demon thundered, 'you are needed to be alive who did this to you?'

Sam inclined his head to Kylie, 'she did.'

'Fool.' The demon thundered with a wave of his hand she disappeared returned to her own realm to await her punishment. 'Now Samuel Winchester it is time to leave.'

'You aint goin' nowhere with my brother,' Dean yelled dragging the shotgun out from duffle bag hidden under his bed, without breaking movement he took aim and blasted the demon with rocksalt. Distracted the demon roared and went to charge at Dean when the children moved, silently but faster than any human eye could realise, the attacked their tormentor, scenting it's own fouled blood they started to feed on the creature, doing to it what it had spent the last few centuries to them.

One young girl pulled away, wiping the blood from her chin she stared at the doctor, 'Mummy?'

'Beth?' Annette dropped to her knees and held her arms out to her daughter, 'oh my Beth.'

'Annette she's … she has already passed over,' Sam said as gently as he could.

'Mummy I was so scared,' Beth lisped slightly, 'it was so dark and it hurt Mummy.'

'What did Baby?' Annette refused to listen to what Sam and Dean were saying about her daughter, she was real and in her arms.

'This,' Kylie pulled up her shirt and showed her mother the gaping wound across her stomach. 'I'm so hungry now Mummy.'

'Beth honey I …'

'So hungry Mummy,' Beth reared her head back and sank her teeth into her mother's neck. Annette screamed and tried to pull away but couldn't, she could feel Beth sucking her blood, her life from her.

'Get away from her,' Dean yelled forcibly pulling the ghost from Annette and threw it across the room, 'Annette listen to me, she is not your daughter, she's a creature that's all sent to play on your emotions.'

'Dean we have to salt and burn the bones,' Sam called across as he sagged against the edge of his bed.

'Excuse me Sir, I know where they are,' one little girl came from the small group still standing by the wall, 'it is where he keeps us until he wants to feed.'

'Can you show me?' Sam asked warmly holding his hand out to the little girl. 'What's your name?'

'Molly Sir,' Sam grinned and glanced at Dean, 'well Molly can you take me and my brother to it?'

'Yessir, tis not far from here,' Molly replied taking Sam's large hand with her smaller one.

'Molly?' Dean asked incredulously as he stood next to Sam and helped him out of the building leaving the macabre sight behind them. There was only one way to right this wrong and that was salt and burn, an oldie but a goodie.

Sam's strength waned as they worked through the grounds of the clinic following the little girl instinctively. Finally, she stopped walking and pointed to a hole partially covered by fallen branches and scrub. 'You will be able to give them rest?' she asked, 'be able to give us rest?'

'Yep we can Molly we sure can,' Sam said his voice low and sounding tired.

'Dude you're dead on your feet, sit down before you fall in,' Dean said directing Sam to a largish rock for him to rest on.

'Dean I …' Sam started but Dean held his hand up, standing on the edge of the hole he tossed rock salt into it liberally sprinkling it all around, and then he poured lighter fluid down the hole. Frowning he glanced around at the dry scrub and moved as much of it away from the mine's hole entrance as he could. 'Dean I can help.'

'Stay there Sammy, this is for all of those kids,' Dean said as he flicked the lit match into the hole, a large yellow flame flared upwards spurting out of the ground like a firestorm and then it receded.

'Molly?' He asked turning to look at Sam.

'She's gone,' Sam whispered, swaying he held his head in his hands and waited for the dizzy spell to pass.

'Sammy show me your stomach,' Dean said suddenly crouching in front of his brother.

'Why?'

'Humour me okay,' Dean grinned tugging at Sam's shirt hem.

The cut still looked red and angry looking but it was starting to heal, 'let's get you back to bed.'

'Yeah well the same could be said for you.' Sam shot back.

'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy why don't you just admit that I have the stronger genes that you do.'

'Yuk it up laugh-boy,' Sam grinned, 'we still have to get out of here.'

'Oh, oh you hurt me, come one Sammy boy, let's get going.'

* * *

Epilogue:

Annette smiled and hugged the two brothers, 'I have a surprise for you,' she said leading them towards the front of the building she showed them a classic Australian car, it is an FJ Holden, I know you love classics and this is as close to the impala I can get. Here are your international driver's licences, money and directions back here, the car is a rental so please be careful with it.'

'Annette you don't have to…' Sam started before Dean cut in.

'Yes she does Sammy, thanks Annette it's great.' Dean gave her his most charming smile.

'I'll have your passports and tickets ready in five days so until then boys enjoy our Aussie summer.' Annette waved them off laughing as the car swerved from the right to the left side of the road.

'Dean … maybe I should drive,' Sam said hanging on to the dashboard, 'left side, they drive on the left that's why there are kept left signs everywhere.'

'Hey shotgun shut your cakehole.' Dean grumbled, 'I gotta get used to it that's all.'

'Dean, Dude I do want to get home sometime soon.' Sam gasped closing his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah keep her skirts on Samantha,' Dean cursed as he skidded around a corner and managed to right the car, 'she said that this was a rental?'

'Yep she sure did.'

'Fuck!' Dean mumbled.

Ten minutes later, they booked into a seaside motel and headed down to the beach, both still favouring their latest injuries, Sam had an oversized T-shirt on, covering his still bandaged and partially healed stomach, it still hurt to move too far, his other injuries fading all of the time. Dean still limped and that worried Sam but he couldn't get his brother to talk to him about it or the other troubling injuries he sustained; so they did what they always do agree with each other and not say what they really mean – deciding firmly that they needed time off the brothers set off for an afternoon of relaxation. Sam with a book and sunnies, Dean with a predatory leer, young women everywhere basking in the morning sun, in bikinis. 'Man I think that I have died and gone to heaven.'

'Dean, head out of the gutter please.' Sam laughed shaking his head; he stopped suddenly as two young women started to eye the brothers off. 'Ah Dean isn't this how it all started in the first place?'

The End...for now!!


End file.
